The present invention is directed to integrated circuits and their processing for the manufacture of electronic devices. More particularly, the invention provides a method for manufacturing a top metal structure for a liquid crystal on silicon (“LCOS”) device for displays. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Electronic display technologies have rapidly developed over the years. From the early days, cathode ray tube technology, commonly called CRTs, outputted selected pixel elements onto a glass screen in conventional television sets. These television sets originally output black and white moving pictures. Color television sets soon replaced most if not all black and white television units. Although very successful, CRTs were often bulky, difficult to make larger, and had other limitations.
CRTs were soon replaced, at least in part, with liquid crystal panel displays. These liquid crystal panel displays, commonly called LCDs, used an array of transistor elements coupled to a liquid crystal material and color filter to output moving pictures in color. Many computer terminals and smaller display devices often relied upon LCDs to output video, text, and other visual features. Unfortunately, liquid crystal panels often had low yields and were difficult to scale up to larger sizes. These LCDs were often unsuitable for larger displays often required for television sets and the like.
Accordingly, projection display units have been developed. These projection display units include, among others, a counterpart liquid crystal display, which outputs light from selected pixel elements through a lens to a larger display to create moving pictures, text, and other visual images. Another technology is called “Digital Light Processing” (DLP), which is a commercial name (trademark) owned by Texas Instruments Incorporated (TI) of Texas, USA. DLP is often referred to as the use of “micro-mirrors.” DLP relies upon a few hundred thousand tiny mirrors laid out in a matrix on a semiconductor chip. Each mirror represents one or more pixels in the projected image. The number of mirrors corresponds to the resolution of the projected image. Each of the mirrors is hinged. An actuator is attached to each of the hinges. The actuator is often electrostatic energy that can tilt each of the mirrors at high frequency. The moving mirrors can modulate light, which can be transmitted through a lens and then displayed on a screen. Although DLP has been successful, it is often difficult to manufacture and subject to low yields, etc.
Yet another technique is called LCOS, which uses both mirrors and liquid crystals. LCOS uses liquid crystals applied to a reflective mirror substrate. As the liquid crystals “open” or “close,” light is reflected or blocked, which modulates the light to create an image for display. Often times, there are at least three LCOS chips, each corresponding to light in red, green, and blue channels. LCOS, however, has many limitations. As merely an example, LCOS is often difficult to manufacture. Additionally, LCOS requires at least the three chips that make the projector bulky and heavy and leads to high costs. Accordingly, LCOS has not been adapted to portable projectors.
From the above, it is seen that an improved technique for processing devices is desired.